Inconsolable
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: Isabella leaves Dansville with grief in her heart. Can a song by the one she once loved get her back? Songfic for Backstreet Boys


Inconsolable

To me, this is one of the greatest songs ever sung by Backstreet Boys, so I'm gonna write a fanfic on this thing. Feel free to slam me if u want.  
This is a prequel to another of my stories coming up soon. Pls watch out for it!

Inconsolable

Isabella took one last look around her room. The once covered with pink wallpaper room was now bare. She was reluctant to leave. She didn't want this.

But there were too many memories, and not good ones, that were here. And to leave was to leave them all.

She thought back to recent months, in which she had been kicked out of the Fireside Girls, nearly failed her tests and basically messed up her life.

But the hardest blow was neither of the above. They came nowhere near to her biggest and most horrendous memory.

Her inability to make Phineas her boyfriend.

She had thought that after all the adventures they went through together, they would  
have become closer. But just as she opened the door to Phineas, he flooded her home.(This is a real saying. It means that u believe somebody, but then they ruin it)

She finally decided to leave. Leave it all behind her. She would not be able to live with herself if she didn't. She had been disappointed too many times.

"Are you sure about this, Isa?" her mother asked from the door. "I know you're disappointed in Phineas, but you shouldn't do this. You should talk to him..."

"I did, mom! For almost 7 years, I tried to get his attention! He never cared for me!" yelled Isabella.

Her mom was shocked. Then she glumly said, " Alright then." and left the room.

4 years later...

The plane touched down at Dansville International Airport. As passengers streamed from the plane, excited about meeting up with relatives from Dansville, one 22 year old lady was very anxious.

Would she be able to recognise him? It had been 4 years since she last saw him...

As she came out into the arrival hall, she looked for a calling card. Finally, she saw one.

The person holding it saw her and smiled at her. To her surprise, she smiled back at him.

As she went to meet him, she remembered the last time she met him. There, he had done something to change her life.

The girl had been just about to get onto her car, when he had come out and given her a iPod, stating that he wanted to return it. Looking through her playlists, she saw a new one called 'Forgiveness'. Curious, she opened the playlist, which had just one song. As soon as she selected it, the song started.

(I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Felt like a scene on the cutting room floor  
When I let you walk away tonight without a word

I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling, oh  
If you were here right now I swear I'd tell you this

Baby, I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside, it's killing me  
'Cause all I ever want,  
It comes right down to you, to you

I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby, I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable

I climb the walls, yeah  
I can see the edge but I can't take the fall, no  
I've memorized the number so why can't I make the call?  
Maybe 'cause I know you'll always be with me  
In the possibility, oh

Baby, I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside, it's killing me  
'Cause all I ever want  
It comes right down to you, to you

I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby, I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable, oh, no, no, no

I don't wanna be like this  
I just want to let you know  
That everything that I hold in  
Is everything I can't let go  
Oh, I can't let go, yeah

'Cause baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside, it's killing me  
'Cause all I ever want  
It comes right down to you, to you

I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby, I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable, oh, no no no  
Don't you know it, baby?  
I don't wanna waste another day

I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby, I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable, yeah yeah yeah  
Oh, I'm inconsolable, whoa yeah  
I'm inconsolable)

The impact of the song was strong on her. From that night on, she listened to it every night, listening to it and the last words from that boy.

Now, 4 years later, she was going to repay the favour.

As the two of them left, she said, " I never thought I would return here just for you."

He replied,"I didn't anticipate it either. Maybe it's just fate that it happened."

Fate, destiny or conspiracy? It didn't matter to her. She just wanted to spend the time with him, to spend her life with him.

"I love you, Phineas."said the girl.  
"I love you too, Isa." replied the boy.

And they walked off to their waiting taxi, where they would spend their days together forever.

Thanks for reading this! The next story will be up soon!  
Sayonara!


End file.
